


No Goods

by hailynx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Post-lawsuit, Pre-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of crack. I wrote these like a year or two ago, for fun. There may or may not be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junsu/Yifan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own EXO, DBSK or JYJ.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course," Kris smiles back, hoping to be just as charming as Junsu appears to be. He keeps his tone polite, as with the honorific speech but his words are playful. "May I return those words to you?”

Their meeting is coincidental and Junsu is surprised and awed, but he smiles warmly as he waves the tall blonde over. The blonde looks at Junsu quizzically but ducks his head politely and takes a seat as instructed. He knows better than to annoy other people within the industry.

 

"Seonbae-nim," he says tentatively and bows again to hide his surprise. The Korean traditions have seeped deeply into his daily activities so that he doesn’t have any slip ups, "Good afternoon."

 

The clock strikes one and Junsu smiles warmly, “Hello. It’s rare to see members of a band out alone. May I just call you Kris?”

 

"Of course," Kris smiles back, hoping to be just as charming as Junsu appears to be. He keeps his tone polite, as with the honorific speech but his words are playful. "Can I return those words to you?”

 

Junsu laughs, his lips forming a pout but he doesn’t deny Kris the permission to do so. Junsu is easy going, as always, being the scapegoat for all member jokes and what not, so he understands Kris. Besides, Kris is not wrong. Junsu is here by himself so that is basically, pot calling the kettle black. Junsu smiles easily, glad for the company. He’s also glad that Kris is polite because he sat as instructed, giving Junsu way so that he doesn’t feel as short.

 

Junsu inclines his head and flashes another priceless smile at the waitress, “Make that two jjajangmyeon please.”

 

Kris bows his head again, “Thank you.”

 

Junsu studies Kris and nods approvingly. The boy has manners and he looks more dashing in real life, as it is with most idols, but he is still awed. Junsu did not think that he will be spending the day with someone else. The company almost seems surreal. Every year, it is the same thing. Jaejoong will ditch him for Yoochun and so, he is often left alone. However, he doesn’t spend his time wrapped up in his band mates’ activities. He does shuffle his attention around the industry, studying and tuning into their music. There’s always something fascinating to see and EXO, is a sight.

 

"Your music is good."

 

Junsu praises because honestly, EXO’s had some better songs than most SM artists’ in the year. He also means to speak about the hard work that they put in but it slips him as he studies Kris. Kris is one amazing character, he thinks because he sees a reflection of himself in the younger man. Although Junsu is not a leader and will never be, they have a lot in common. Their roles mesh well and it is clear in the way that Kris interacts with his members. It is not much different from Junsu’s interactions with his own, whether they are five or two.

 

"So is yours," Kris tells him with some sympathy, "I am sorry about…"

 

Junsu nods and they leave the conversation there. For now, there are other things to entertain. Kris talks a lot about the dorm life and Junsu shares his own stories of the five. He is especially excited when Kris brings up the member Lu Han, who’s known for being DBSK’s fan. Kris whispers quietly, that the deer of the group means all five of them, though it’s something that he cannot say on television. Junsu’s eyes light up and he hums delightfully in response. They continue their conversation gently, without any heat but do not speak explicitly of the reason why they are here alone.

 

Moments later, the waitress that Junsu had beckons strides over with the tray balanced neatly.  “Your jjajangmyeon,” she says carefully, eyeing them as she sets the bowls down, for Junsu first and then Kris. “Enjoy.”

 

They nod at her and she returns to work with the tray clamped under her arm.

 

"Happy Black Day," Kris mumbles, snapping the chopsticks.

 

Junsu grins. He now has something to brag about to his members when he gets home. “Happy Black Day.”

 

_Fin._


	2. Junsu/Yifan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no failing this, for Kris has an angel on his side.

Kris knows that he’s lacking in many areas, because the members come together to bully him. They always do and most of the time he can handle it. It’s fine if they tease him about his dance, his singing, his rap and even his drawings. Kris doesn’t mind indulging them in that. The members are fun that way, especially Jongdae and Yixing who band together to troll him and maybe Kyungsoo who just finds everything he does hilarious. It is gratifying that he can bring them joy. But that is not the case when Tao and Luhan decide to bestow him as the cutest.

 

Kris knocks his head into the wall in frustration. Today had been okay, but he is sure that they have other plans for as long as they are together. He stands for a while, tossing up his options and when it finally hits him he wonders why he is so slow. There is no failing this, for Kris has an angel on his side. So he pulls his phone from the pocket and dials a number nervously. He expects it to go to voicemail because the angel is busier than ever, but it doesn’t. Instead, the dial tone dies out and the most unique voice he knows saves him.

 

"Seonbae-nim," Kris greets and bows his head even though he cannot be seen. "Ah… yes, yes. I’d like to ask for your help."

 

They agree to meet. As it always is with idols, hanging out with others is an activity done at night. They squeeze together in a corner of a food tent and no one pays them any mind. It is cold at this time of the year so they are decked out in big, puffy jackets, beanies and hoodies that mask their appearances, with the help of the night sky. Junsu offers a gummy smile and orders some food as to share. Kris shoves some spicy rice cakes into his mouth and Junsu laughs.

 

"So," Junsu starts slowly, sipping on his hot soup and hopes that it warms him up. "What did you need my help with?"

 

"Technically," Kris squirms a bit and his cheeks tint pink. "I need  _Angel Xiah’s_  help.”

 

Junsu blinks once, twice, repeatedly as he tries to sort out the words. It hasn’t been very long since he’s heard his nickname but it is still surprising. Junsu hasn’t been ‘Angel Xiah’ for a long time now. People remember, but it’s not like they ask that of him all the time anymore. Now, they just prefer his more mature image, just like how he prefers singing to acting and musicals to gag concerts.

 

"Why…?" Junsu queries carefully though he has a slight idea. He isn’t sure because he’s been busy and keeping up with others’ activities have become difficult. " _Aegyo_? Are you having trouble in that department?"

 

Kris nods dimly. Another rice cake is popped into his mouth. He chews with great intensity, brows furrowed and expression gloomy. Aegyo seems to be important in this world but he loathes it more than anything else. He cannot even say that he doesn’t want to do it because that’s what he is meant to be there for, when the fans want it.

 

"Some people just don’t have aegyo?" Junsu offers. "Jaejoong hyung just says he doesn’t want to now… sort of."

 

Kris pulls his face into a deep frown and Junsu follows in his suit. The elder cups a hand under his chin while thinking of solutions but Angel Xiah comes back to him in the way that his lips form a cute pout. Kris stares at him awe, at how naturally it seems to come to Junsu and he tries to mimic. Junsu on the other hand, studies Kris easily and tells the younger man to try a little more. That’s all they’ve got on their hands now. Junsu wants to blame the company for the image that they have stuck to Kris. Aegyo doesn’t help him in any way, if he is meant to be the ‘cold but cool guy’ for their concept. Kris fits that perfectly and it is comfortable so it is hard for him to just slip out of the persona and display aegyo at the fan’s beck and call.

 

"Okay," Junsu heaves a sigh, airy puffy white. "Let’s see what you’ve got to work with."

 

So Kris tries it out for Junsu. He believes in his mentor, so he brings his hands up to his cheeks in soft fists and starts rolling and flexing his wrists carefully to mimic the things that he has learnt from his fellow members. He makes sure to add a pout to his face but Junsu just stares at him blankly, seemingly unaffected. There’s no fluttering of lashes or pink tinting Junsu’s cheeks to display his flustered heart. Kris is about to part his lips and add to the aegyo with some sound affects but Junsu’s eyes widen and he puts his hands up, asking for a halt.

 

"No," Junsu says, head shaking constantly and eyes wide. It’s funny on television but in real life it is truly horrific. Kris’ face just seems to twist and contort uncomfortably. There’s nothing attractive about it. "No. Sorry Kris."

 

"Seonbae-nim," Kris tries and he almost pouts unconsciously.

 

"Stop," Junsu sighs flatly and puts his hand up pleadingly almost to beg Kris for mercy. "Just be sexy. Be sexy while you can. Trust me, I know—I only have ten years to go before cute is impossible and sexy is out of the question."

 

_Fin._


End file.
